This invention relates to an automatic processing machine for processing of photographic light-sensitive materials.
More particularly, the present invention pertains to an automatic processing machine which performs developing processing of photographic light-sensitive materials automatically, while replenishing a replenisher processing solution to a starting processing solution filled in a processing tank.
For processing of photographic light-sensitive materials by means of an automatic processing machine while replenishing a replenisher processing solution (hereinafter referred to merely as replenisher solution), two kinds of processing solutions of a starting processing solution (hereinafter referred to merely as starting solution) and a replenisher solution are generally employed. When processing is started for the first time by means of an automatic processing machine which has been carried in and installed or when the processing solution in the processing tank has been discarded for some reason, the processing tank is first filled with a starting solution, then a predetermined amount of a replenisher solution corresponding to the amount of the light-sensitive materials processed is replenished, and a part of the fatigued processing solution in the processing tank is discharged out from the overflow discharging outlet.
The starting solution and the replenisher solution are generally prepared by use of tanks for preparation of processing solutions called as mixing tanks etc. by dissolving or diluting a kit of processing agents with water. However, use of tanks for preparation of processing solutions requires a space for its installment or a working space for performing dissolving working, thus bringing about inconveniences in working in a narrow place such as a small scale photofinishing laboratory for color photography. For the purpose of obviating such tanks for preparation of processing solutions which dissolve or dilute replenisher solutions, there has been proposed, for example, with respect to the replenisher solution, the so-called automatic replenishing device, in which the replenisher solution is prepared in a replenisher tank for storing the replenisher solution or the processing agent kit and water from a water supplying tank in amounts necessary for replenishing once or several times are metered and mixed before replenishing. However, according to the latter technique, the device employed will become too large to be suitable for an automatic processing machine to be used for a small scale photofinishing laboratory of photography with a small amount of processings. Accordingly, the present inventors, concerning the former technique, have proposed a replenisher tank which has enabled preparation of a replenisher solution by providing a circulating and stirring means for circulating a processing solution. The previously proposed technique is a replenisher tank in an automatic processing machine which can prepare not only the replenisher solution but also the starting solution.
The present inventors have continued the study about the previously proposed technique and consequently found that some troubles will occur in dissolving and mixing some kinds of processing solutions, for example, a processing solution for light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material containing a poorly soluble alcohol.
To describe in detail, it is well known in the art to incorporate a poorly soluble alcohol in a color developing solution containing an aromatic primary amine type color developing agent. This kind of alcohol is employed for promoting the reaction between the color developing agent and a coupler for image formation, namely for enhancing the coupling effect. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,304,925 and 3,814,606, benzyl alcohol is particularly effective for this purpose.
Such a poorly soluble alcohol, for example, benzyl alcohol is very poor in solubility in water, and therefore thorough stirring and/or heating is required for complete dissolution thereof. Further, if benzyl alcohol is dissolved insufficiently, "tar" is formed on the surface or the bottom of the solution.
One method to dissolve completely the color developing solution containing such a poorly soluble alcohol is to circulate and mix the solution by means of a pump of a large capacity. However, even by use of such a large capacity pump, it will take a long time for circulating mixing and use of a large capacity pump for circulating mixing will require a superfluous space necessary for the large capacity pump, particularly in the case of a built-in type replenishing tank in an automatic processing machine, which is not desirable for an automatic processing machine for a small scale photofinishing laboratory in which the installment space is very limited.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a technique which can rapidly dissolve even a processing solution for light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material containing a poorly soluble alcohol.